Illusion
by Silver Blaze
Summary: Its one of those Serena has a secret past and she runs back to it after being betrayed by the scouts. Some angst.
1. Illusion chs 1 - 4

Illusion  
  
Okay I wrote this a while back and decided to post it here be kind its one of my first works. All the characters are out of character. ja ne!  
  
Where do we begin to get clean again Can we get clean again. -3eb  
  
Serena walked into her apartment. No one knew she had it. She went to the phone and pushed the speed dial. She waited until someone picked up. "Kit hey I'm glad I caught you. Yeah I already faxed the papers. Look I'm coming back. No there's no problem. Aunt Irene and Uncle Ken are great but I want to go back. I miss you. I miss having a sister. I'm tired of pretending. I hate everyone thinking I'm some stupid, clumsy, ditzy, air headed 16 years old. I'm not. Yeah I know I'm the one who chose to let them think that but I'm sick of it. Its time Kit. I'm coming back. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Serena hung up the phone. She looked around the apartment. She noted the computer and its accessories. All state of the art. The desk piled with folders and papers placed organized. She knew this would be the last time she saw her apartment for a long time. Her haven. Her escape from everyone and everything. She left locking the door behind her.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Aunt Irene, Uncle Ken we have to talk" Serena said. Her aunt and uncle froze she never called them that. She usually called them Mom and Dad. She must have something serious to discuss they thought. Sammy was out of the house as was Luna so Serena was free to speak her mind.  
  
"Yes sweetheart" her aunt asked.  
  
"I'm going back. My flight leaves at 8:00 and I'm packed. Thank you for taking care of me for so long. But its time. I'll miss you terribly but I have to go." Serena said.  
  
Irene nodded understanding though tears were in her eyes. Her uncle took it badly.  
  
"No I refuse to accept this you are not going" he exclaimed.  
  
"It is already decided. Kit knows and agrees. It is already done there is no turning back." She said icily then hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. A honk came from outside. "That's my cab. Do me a favor if anyone asks for me tell them nothing. Especially not my friends. Act as if you don't even know who I am." Then she turned and left.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
As Serena got off the plane she looked around. It wasn't hard to find Kit all she had to do was look for a face the same as her own. She walked up to Kit and said " Lets go ".  
  
Kit raised an eyebrow " And your luggage" she asked.  
  
"It's in my interdimenisinal pocket space" Serena answered and they left.  
  
As they got in the sleek black Mercedes Kit asked "So what triggered this urge to come home? Won't the scouts need you?"  
  
"No they don't need me they made that perfectly clear" Serena said bitterly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Serena you idiot can't you do anything right? " Raye screeched.  
  
"Yes you almost got Jupiter and Uranus killed " Amy said her eyes as icy as her bubbles.  
  
"Yeah can't you ever be on time " Neptune yelled.  
  
"Or not klutz out" Venus said coldly. Jupiter and Uranus said nothing. They just gazed at her through disappointed eyes. Darien was worse. He wouldn't even look at her and didn't bother to defend her.  
  
"Do you all feel this way" she asked in a calm, cool voice. Neither her voice nor her face betrayed the hurt and jumble of emotions inside.  
  
"YES" they all said then exchanged confused glances. For a moment no one spoke then Serena tore her locket off her bow. She was instantly de- transformed.  
  
"Ok then" she said and threw the locket at Raye's feet. "It's your. Do what you will with it. May it bring you better luck than it did me." Serena said then calmly and gracefully walked away never looking back.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Serena shook the memory away. She gave Kit a smile.  
  
"Why don't we show the Business world what Serenity and Kittyana Silver can do when their together" Serena said.  
  
Kit smiled "You've been gone to long. What's it been 4 years the business only started when we were 12."  
  
Serena smiled sadly " To bad dad died soon after and couldn't cover for us that it was his "She said.  
  
"It's a good thing Uncle Ken did." Kit said.  
  
Serena smiled bitterly "Only I had to go live with them " she stated and looked out the window. She realized they had arrived at the mansion. She got out and gazed at it. "I'm finally home " she breathed out.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Illusion part 2  
  
Where do we begin. To get clean again. Can we get clean again. - 3eb  
  
1 year later.  
  
" So you and Matt are serious" Kit asked and Serena blushed and nodded.  
  
"So what's he like in bed " Kit asked smiling slyly.  
  
"Kit" Serena exclaimed turning redder.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. "Our rooms are attached. I hear every word. Oh Matt don't stop pant pant That feels so good. Oh. I thought I was going to hurl. " Kit said.  
  
"Actually he is better than Darien even Seyia. He's even better than Alex who was a weird fuck." Serena mused out loud and smiled at Kit's shocked expression.  
  
Finally Kit regained her ability to speak. "Whatever happened to not dating employees" Kit asked.  
  
"We don't date we fuck there's a difference" Serena had a serene look on her face.  
  
Kit stared then started to laugh. "It's always the smart and quiet ones" she muttered throwing her hands up. Matt was a weird one. He had silver- blue hair and steel blue eyes. He appeared around 23 years old. One day he had woken up in a home he owned but didn't remember. He had no memory of anything. As if he had barely begun to live at that moment. He worked in the company they ran. He was head of the public relations office. It was weird but interesting. Their relationship was recent and more of a needing someone thing than love. Sure she loved Matt.....as a friend. Not that she was going to tell him. Over the past year Kit and she had taken the world by storm. They were literally the talk of everywhere. It wasn't only in the business world either. Serena had tried a bit of acting and had meet Jed another of her few close friends. He was nice and a bit goofy. He was fun to hang out with. Serena had also written a book. It was the first in a series. It was a story about 5 girls from the moon. It told of their life and death on the moon in the first book. The rest were going to tell of their lives on earth. Their were slight changes to the story just in case one of the girls got one of the books. This was how she met Zach another of her friends. Zach owned the publishing company she had been published with. With some help from her he had expanded and was now sought after. She was now co-owner of a publishing company for aspiring young authors. Then their was Nathan who owned the restaurant she loved to eat at. He was nice and sweet but had some weird obsession with the stars. She had made new friends even though she still missed her old ones. I doubt they miss me though she thought bitterly. Other than the few moments she thought of them life was good.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kit was uneasy. Sure she teased Serena about Matt but she couldn't help but worry. Serena was destined to be with Darien. Their life and death on the moon had proved that. Sure she liked Matt but she liked Darien more. It didn't help that Serena wouldn't tell her what had happened. It had been a year already and she still didn't know. When Serena had been forced to go to Japan Kit had felt as if a part of her was being torn away. She would have gone also except she had to work on the company. The work soon proved to be too much for her and she needed Serena's help. She secretly bought the apartment in Japan and sent Serena the keys. She had stocked the apartment with all Serena would need. No one had known about it not even her uncle and aunt. Whatever had happened in Japan had changed Serena. She closed herself off now. She kept to herself and she hardly showed what she was feeling and thinking. She never talked to her anymore. Kit was worried.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
1 year later  
  
"Um Sere we need to talk" Matt said as he walked in her office. She held up a finger and mouthed one moment. Then continued her phone conversation.  
  
"Look you said the material would be here today. Guess what its not. What are you going to do about that? " Serena was saying.  
  
"I want to break up" Matt blurted out. Serena turned back to him wide-eyed.  
  
"Get the stuff here by 5:00 or you're fired" she snapped into the phone and hung up.  
  
"Go on" Serena said coldly to Matt. He shivered inside her voice was so cold.  
  
"Look Sere lately I've been having weird dreams. They started a bit after reading your books. The dreams are so weird and vivid. I think they are about my past. I remember a love for a blonde girl. She looked a lot like you but she wasn't you. I don't know I feel like she's out there and I have to find her." Matt said.  
  
Serena's face softened and she asked "What do you remember from these dreams?"  
  
Matt looked at her and said "Only a name. Mina and something about Venus" Serena paled and but said nothing.  
  
Illusion part 3  
  
Where do we begin to get clean again. Can we get clean again. - 3eb  
  
What do you remember from these dreams". Matt looked at her and said "Only a name. Mina and something about Venus." Serena paled but said nothing. Interesting she thought then looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Does the name Malachite ring any bells" she asked.  
  
A glazed look came to his eyes. "It's coming back. Oh lord what have I done. "He said as the memories came rushing back. A thought occurred to Serena. If he was Malachite then maybe... No they couldn't be could they? She left Matt to his memories on a quest of her own. She went to visit Nathan. Only she went as Princess Serenity.  
  
"Nephrite" she said softly and he stared.  
  
"Your one of the girls from my dream." she said shakily. "  
  
So it is you " Serena said and powered down.  
  
"Sere!!" he exclaimed surprised.  
  
"So how much do you remember" she asked.  
  
"Not much. Just some vague pictures and a beautiful brown haired girl. She wore what looked like a green sailor suit" Nate replied.  
  
"Cool. Here these will help." she said handing him a stack of books out of nowhere. Well really she pulled them out of her pocket-space. At the look on his face she said "Don't ask" Then she turned to leave. Suddenly she turned around and said "Oh by the way the girl in your dreams the one you love. Her name's Lita. " Then she left Nate to his memories. Two down two to go she thought. She did Jed next. He was going to be fun. She got into his apartment via teleportation. When she had turned 18 her powers had increased and she could now do a lot of neat stuff. He was in his room obviously asleep. He was murmuring to himself.  
  
"Don't leave my raven-haired fire goddess "  
  
Serena almost cracked up. He was dreaming of Raye. Fire Goddess got to remember that one for the teasing to come.  
  
"Jadeite" she said both out loud and in his head. Jadeite awoke to the sight of Princess Serenity.  
  
"Princess Serenity but aren't you dead" he asked looking bewildered.  
  
Serena laughed "Yup you're definitely Jadeite" she said and powered down.  
  
"Ren!!" he exclaimed surprised.  
  
"So dreaming about Raye I see" She teased him and he flushed embarrassed.  
  
She eyed him curiously "How much do you remember" she asked.  
  
"A little not much. I remember you and Raye and Darien uh I mean Endymion. "Jed said.  
  
"This will help" she said once again pulling a stack of books out of thin air. He stared and she said "Catch ya later"  
  
"Where are you going" he asked.  
  
"I'm off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz" she said jokingly then teleported away. She reappeared right in front of Zach. He didn't even look surprised.  
  
"Hi Zoiycite" she said  
  
Zach replied "Serenity"  
  
Serena grinned. "Let me guess you've already read the books and you've had the dreams. So you already remember. Give me the scoop do you still have the hots for Amy or what" she asked.  
  
Zach blushed and Serena's gin grew. "So where are they... the scout I mean." Zach asked.  
  
Serena's grin faded and she examined her hands. "I don't know. They're far away from me." she said.  
  
"You're lying. You know exactly where they are " Zach said.  
  
"So what? I don't care. I'm not the same anymore. Just drop the subject " Serena said.  
  
"I will not drop it. You are the same. That was who you were underneath. It was always the true you." Zach said.  
  
Serena gave a bitter smile. "I am who I am I'm not who I was" she told him then she teleported away.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Illusion Part 4  
  
2 years later  
  
Serena was in a conference. Shortly after discovering the generals she had changed her image. She had cropped her hair short and dyed it black. She had also had her eyebrow and belly button pierced. Everyone was used to her way of dressing now. Her hair had grown shoulder-length but was still black. She had also added blue and purple streaks in it. As the conference went on she felt uneasy. Something was going to happen but what?  
  
******************************************************  
  
"We have to think of a way to get them together again Malachite said.  
  
The generals were having a meeting in their true form.  
  
"In case you forgot we don't know where the others are and we don't know why they parted" Nephrite said.  
  
"I bet Kit knows and is willing to say" Zoicite said.  
  
"Even if she does know what do you propose we do send an engraved invitation. Invite them to stay at Serena's as if she had sent for them" Jadeite said sarcastically.  
  
All the generals exchanged looks.  
  
"Sometimes you're not entirely stupid" Nephrite informed him.  
  
High praise from Nephrite. Jadeite rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Nephrite who stuck his out back. Malachite and Zoicite sweat dropped.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Raye went and got her mail. She didn't expect anything special just junk mail. So she was surprised when she found a thick cream envelope waiting for her. Their was no return address. Curious she opened it. Inside was a letter she quickly read it over. Then read it again and again. It was from Serena finally after 4 years. Serena had written. She pulled out her scout communicator and pushed the all-call button.  
  
"Everyone come to the temple" was all she said.  
  
Then she sat down and waited anxiously. They had all given up hope of ever hearing from Serena again. After she left it was as if she ever existed. Her parents had denied ever having a daughter. When pressed further they had claimed they had no idea who Serena was and kicked them out. Shortly after that the team had slowly started to break up. They hardly saw each other now. Slowly now one by one they started to arrive. Raye said nothing. The last to arrive was Alex.  
  
" This better be good" she declared as she walked in.  
  
Michelle put a soothing hand on her arm and said "Be nice".  
  
Alex calmed a bit.  
  
Raye began "I got a letter today-"  
  
Alex cut her off. "You called us because of your mail"  
  
Raye glared at her and said "As I was saying I got a letter today....from Serena"  
  
Everyone got quiet then Darien said "Let me see it"  
  
Raye handed it to him and everyone crowded around him. Darien began to read out loud.  
  
My dearest friends,  
  
Over the years I have missed you terribly. I think it is time we put the past away and move on. I cannot go to you at the moment so I ask you to come to me. I apologize for not having written sooner but I was terribly busy and was unsure of how you would feel. I hope you are no longer angry with me and take the olive branch I am extending. I have missed you and do not wish to lose the friendship we have had for more than a thousand years. Enclosed are seven plane tickets and a set of directions. I will unfortunately not be able to meet you when your plane comes in if you chose to come.  
  
You friend always through thick and thin,  
  
Serena  
  
Everyone got quiet then Lita said "So what are we waiting for let's go pack". Everyone shouted their affirmatives and rushed off to pack. They were finally going to get to apologize for their behavior 4 years ago. Never again would they doubt their princess. Never again. It was a vow they made years ago.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Pluto watched from the gate of time. She smiled to herself. Finally everything was happening as it should. The one good thing she had to say about her job was it was better than the soap operas they showed on daytime TV. Especially Darien and Serena's lives. Sometimes it seemed as if Darien never learned from his mistakes. Susan constantly found herself yelling at him as she watched. She sighed. Damn I need a life she thought as continued to watch everything unfold.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena answered the door. She was surprised to see all 4 of the generals standing there.  
  
"Hey guys what's up" she asked.  
  
"We just dropped by to see if you were doing anything" Zach said.  
  
"Nah you guys know today is mine and Kits off day." Serena said.  
  
"So what were you going to do today" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing really we were just going to hang around and watch some rented movies. You guys want to join us?" Serena asked  
  
"What movie?" Nate asked.  
  
"Blade" Serena replied ushering them in.  
  
"The one about he vampires? Cool I'm in. Did I ever tell you guys about how I almost got a part in that movie" Jed said in his goofy way as Serena led them to the living room.  
  
Serena smiled and said "Can it Jed".  
  
As they sat down Kit popped in the movie. Then suddenly shot to her feet "Oh I left the popcorn in the kitchen. I'll be right back" then ran from the room. On her way to the kitchen the doorbell rang. Surprised that because she didn't expect anyone she opened the door. Their on her doorstep were 6 women and a man. She stared at them and they stared back. She wondered why they seemed familiar.  
  
"Serena" the man said and enveloped her in a huge hug. At first she felt a twinge of amusement then a little anger as she realized who they must be. She pushed him off.  
  
"Get the fuck off me. I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't let go I'm going to sue your ass" Kit snapped.  
  
He let go of her and now they all stared at her in confusion. Kit heard footsteps coming in her direction and cursed inwardly. Serena must have come to check what was taking so long.  
  
"Hey Kit what happened with the popcorn the guys-" Serena broke off when she saw who was at the door. She stared shocked as did the scouts and Darien. Here stood Serena with shoulder-length Black hair that had purple and blue streaks in it. Here stood their Princess wearing a black halter top and Black bellbottom jeans. Here stood their Serena with a pierced eyebrow and bellybutton. She had a sort of gothic look going for her.  
  
She just stood their stunned then asked harshly "What the hell are you doing here"  
  
Amy answered tentavily "You invited us".  
  
Serena closed her eyes and prayed for patience it didn't come. She exploded  
  
"Nate, Matt, Zach, and Jed get your sorry asses over here now" she yelled. The four came looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Um yeah" they all asked together nervously  
  
. "What the hell did you guys do" Serena asked icily.  
  
"We just gave you a push in the right direction" Nate said eyeing Lita who blushed lightly. She had hearts in her eyes and we all know what she was thinking "He looks like my old boyfriend" which was true he was her old boyfriend.  
  
"A push in the right direction I'll give you a push in the right direction" Serena growled and began to stalk over to him. He began to back away slowly cursing himself for answering.  
  
Kit blocked Serena's way. "Calm down Sere maybe it's for the best. This way you can work out whatever happened 4 years ago"  
  
Serena whirled on her. "You were in on this to of course that's the only way they could have ever located the scouts. Damnit Kit how could you" Serena turned and fled the room and they all heard the kitchen door slam behind her.  
  
"That could have gone so much better" Jed muttered and Kit gave a small smile to the stunned people at the door.  
  
"Won't you come in" she asked and then turned leading them to the living room.  
  
"Guess we won't be watching the movie after all" Jed grumbled and Nephrite smacked him over the head.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after her" Darien asked  
  
Kit said "Nah she'll be in the gardens till she cools down. Well here I am being rude I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Kit Serena's twin sister. You probably don't remember me from the Silver Millennium I wasn't around very much. You see my mother and father did not marry for love it was arranged because of the need to make an alliance between their kingdoms. We were on the verge of war but the marriage stopped that. When I was 5 I was forced to leave and go live with my father. I was to rule his kingdom which is in another galaxy in case you're wondering. I didn't get to see Serena as much as we would have liked but we were still very close. I was reborn along with you guys and I died at about the same time. I had come for the engagement party and before arriving ran into people I thought were friends and ended up with a sword through my chest." Kit said glaring at Matt who held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"How many times do I have to apologize? It wasn't my fault I was totally under Beryl's control" he muttered.  
  
The scouts and Darien stared at him.  
  
"Who are you guys" they finally asked.  
  
"Before we show you just remember we're on the right side now. We were just brainwashed before." Zoicite said  
  
Then they showed them their true forms. Everyone sat down heavily. It was to much first Serena then Kit and now this.  
  
Suddenly Raye stiffened and said "I feel an evil force nearby. It's coming from the gardens".  
  
"Sere" Kit yelled and ran towards the gardens the others on her heels.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena sat on a bench. As the tears fell from her eyes she angrily dried them. She hated to cry it was a show of weakness. She heard crackling laughter above her. Full of malice and darkness. It was very familiar. She jumped to her feet and looked up. Floating above her was a woman her age. She had blood-red hair with black streaks in it. Her orange-red eyes were blazing with fire and her mouth was curved in a cruel smile.  
  
"It's good to see you again Serenity" she said  
  
Serena replied "To bad I can't say the same Blaze".  
  
Serena never noticed the others had joined them.  
  
"Now Serenity is that any way to talk to an old friend" Blaze said repremendingly.  
  
"We were never friends Blaze rivals yes friends no." Serena snapped.  
  
"Oh drop the Illusion" Blaze said.  
  
"What are you talking about" Serenity bit out.  
  
"The act. The farce you put on. I know the truth. They don't but I do. They have no idea about the things you've done. Not even Kittyana your precious little sister knows. No one even knows how you father really died." Blaze said threateningly.  
  
Serenity paled and hissed "Shut up."  
  
Blaze laughed "Why are you ashamed of your sordid past? Come on Serenity we both know you're not what you pretend to be. Nice and sweet even with the gothic look you got going now. Why not drop the illusion?" Blaze said deliberately mocking her.  
  
"Shut up" Serena yelled.  
  
"Why does the truth hurt? Do you remember all the pain you inflicted? The way you were feared and respected? Do you remember?" Blaze demanded.  
  
"YES and I wish I didn't. That wasn't me. I was young and confused. That was never the real me." Serena yelled.  
  
Blaze laughed "Oh you are deluding yourself next thing you know you'll be telling me about how this is the real you" Blaze said and motioned towards her clothes.  
  
"You know it was. You loved the rush and excitement. The danger and the havoc you caused. Drop the illusion admit it that was the real you" Blaze taunted.  
  
Serena hung her head then lifted it. Something was different now. Her eye's held something new in them. Her eye's showed nothing of what she felt except self-disgust and a coldness that could freeze you in your tracks. Her eye's held a look that showed she was capable of anything.  
  
"You know what Blaze your right. That was how I was but I'm not anymore. I am who I am I'm not who I was." Serena said icily.  
  
"How can you say that when you don't even know who you are. I'm surprised at you Serenity you've gone weak. It must be from hanging around mortals for so long. I do believe I'm going to have to dispose of you now" Blaze said  
  
Serena smirked "Not very likely" was her reply then they both fell into fighting stances.  
  
******************************************************* 


	2. Illusion chs 5 - 8

Illusion part 5  
  
Kit froze. She wondered what Blaze meant about Serena's sordid past and how their father had really died. She looked around and saw everyone was wondering the same thing. She pushed her blonde hair back and remembered how amused she'd been earlier when Darien and the others had mistaken her for Serena. Now she watched the battle nervously. Doubts plagued her mind. What had Blaze been talking about? How much did she not know of her sister? They were twins for Selene's sake but she didn't even know her anymore. It made her wonder if she ever had. Serena had always resented being a child prodigy. She hated having a higher IQ than most adults. So she hid it and acted dumb. Kit knew that but what else did Serena fake? How could Kit ever trust her now? It bothered Kit to know she didn't know her twin at all and that she probably never had.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Blaze saw the others were watching as they fought. Good everything is going as planed she thought. She knew Serenity couldn't see them and wouldn't be allowed to.  
  
"What's it like to know your father died because of you?" Blaze taunted and she saw the pain flash in Serenity's eyes. She was more interested in the look of disbelief on Kittyana's face.  
  
"Shut up" Serenity snarled lashing out physically.  
  
"And I bet Kittyana knows nothing of that night" Blaze said mockingly.  
  
"Leave Kit out of this" Serenity bit out.  
  
Blaze just laughed. "Why? Are you afraid of how she'll react upon learning the truth? Upon realizing she never knew her twin sister. All of the realizing this." Blaze said provokingly.  
  
Serenity said nothing  
  
Blaze yelled "Admit it none of them ever knew you"  
  
"Your right they never knew the real me but only because I don't even know the real me. I never have and I probably never will but I know one thing I'm not like you." Serenity said quietly.  
  
Blaze faked a yawn "Nice speech to bad it made me sleepy. Catch you later Serenity" Blaze disappeared sure she had sown the seeds of doubt.  
  
Serena turned and saw everyone there. She turned pale as she saw the doubt on their faces.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Illusion part 6  
  
As Serena studied their faces around the table she realized it wasn't doubt. Well at least not on the scouts and Darien. On their faces their was surprise, confusion, and uncertainty but not doubt. Kit and the generals were another story. Serena hung her head how could she ever tell them. The things she had done and seen. She felt a bit ashamed and afraid. Afraid of how they would react, of what they would say and think. Serena had never been strong. Well she had but not in self-confidence and her friends. This had always been her weakness, her downfall. That and her emotions. Emotions weaken people and Serena hated to be weak. She steeled herself up.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kit watched Serena. She couldn't help but doubt. She had felt that she knew Serena inside and out but now.... She watched Serena and saw the pain in her eyes. She could tell Serena carried a huge burden. One look in Serena's eyes and you would think she was older than her years. She felt bad for Serena but she had to know. Then Serena closed herself up. Her face went blank and looked weary and her eyes were empty. You could see nothing in them. No life, joy, pain, or anger just nothing.  
  
But Kit had to push the matter. "What really happened to Dad?"  
  
The words echoed in the silent room. Serena gave a self-mocking smile  
  
"Now that's the question everyone want the answer to isn't it" Serena said flatly.  
  
"Please tell me Ren" Kit pleaded.  
  
Serena focused on the wall behind Kit's head.  
  
"Remember when Mom and Dad took us to the doctors and they gave us those stupid tests. You know those IQ ones. We were 5 I think. Ever since then I hated being smart. I hated the fact that we finished school at 10. Resentment and hate build. Their not like happiness and joy which fade away. I meet this boy named Shock when we were 11. He taught me stuff no one else could. He was my first friend. It's sort of sad I had never had a real friend until him. I was sort of desperate. He introduced me to his friends and asked if I wanted to join their club. Of course I said yes" Serena stopped and gave a bitter smile.  
  
"I've always been idiotically trusting. Anyways I didn't know it was a cult like gang. At first it was fun and all but then I was initiated and I found out the truth. By then it was too late." Serena said.  
  
"Initiation?" Kit asked and Serena turned around and lifted her shirt. Everyone gasped carved into her back was a crescent moon.  
  
"It was my sign. You know I'm a cancer and in astrology my planets the moon. Anyways I was in and I had friends. Things were cool for a while. I was having fun and thought I finally knew who I was. Then things went downhill. Don't ask I'm not telling. I was trying to get out. I wanted to organize my thoughts. This didn't go well with the others. It came down to a final battle me against Shock. Dad wasn't supposed to be there but he was. He distracted me and Shock took advantage of that. Dad got in the way of the attack and well he died" she said the last part quietly.  
  
"What happened to Shock" Matt asked and a gleam suddenly came into Serena's eyes.  
  
"He died " Serena said coldly.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks at this. Kit just sat shocked. She had never really known Serena. She had doubted earlier but it was now confirmed. She got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
Serena shot to her feet "Don't you dare Kit. Don't you judge me. You have no idea what it was like" she said.  
  
Kit turned her fist clenched. "I never knew you. You were my twin sister yet I never knew you. " Kit said as tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what it was like to have no one. You don't know what its like to remember everything I've done. You don't know what its like to carry all this responsibility. You don't know what its like to never be able to forget. You have no idea what its like to see someone you love die because of you. You have no idea what its like to have killed. So don't you dare judge me!!!! "Serena screamed a bit hysterically and teleported away.  
  
Kit sunk to her knees. "I'm sorry Serena " she said as she cried.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena sat unseeing at the lake. Her eyes were clouded with tears. How could they judge her? The generals had worked for Beryl. That should be reason enough for them to trust her. She trusted them even with the Beryl thing. Kit had run wild during the SM (Silver Millennium). She had always been the bad one. Now it seemed as if their places were reversed. Serena had been surprised that the scout and Darien had only been confused. In a way it mad her anger toward them lessen. She sat with her chin on her knees. Suddenly she felt someone stroking her hair. Looking up Serena saw Blaze standing over her.  
  
"Why " She asked not really knowing what she was asking.  
  
"Come with me I'll show you why " Blaze said holding her hand out to Serena. Serena's stared at her for a long moment then she took her hand.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Illusion Part 7  
  
Kit had just finished telling Darien and the scouts the whole story. How Serena was raised and of her move to Japan. She told them of what she did after she came back from Japan. She excluded certain parts about Matt. They told her of how she was in Japan. Kit wasn't very surprised she had been almost the same with her except the clumsy, air headed, irresponsible ditz part. The generals were now telling of their part in the SM and of their history with the scouts. She could see in their faces they were starting to remember. As the generals were finishing the front door blew open. Their stood Blaze holding a limp Serena. Blaze shoved her at Darien who instantly took her.  
  
"What did you do to her " Kit snarled at her.  
  
Blaze gave her an innocent look "Me? I did nothing " Blaze said.  
  
"Then what's wrong with her " Alex said looking at her threatingly.  
  
"I mearly gave her what she wanted. I helped her on the path to find the answers she needs. She is fighting a battle as old as time itself. It is a fight you can't help her with. It is something she must do alone. She is facing the most dangerous enemy she will ever face." Blaze said calmly inspecting her nails.  
  
"Who is she fighting" Matt demanded and Blaze looked up saying quietly  
  
"Herself" and then she disappeared.  
  
Everyone looked at Serena and worried. Blaze was right this was one battle they couldn't help Serena with.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sailor Pluto watched interested from the gate of time. Serena had never told anyone except Kit what had gone on in her battle and now she would be able to see. But the future wasn't set in stone so Serena could go either way. Pluto waited for everything to play itself out patiently. If being the Guardian of Time had taught her anything it was to be patient.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena looked around. It was dark and cloudy everywhere.  
  
"Where am I " she shouted and the words echoed around.  
  
She couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was taking Blaze's hand.  
  
~ Blaze of course she must be responsible for this ~ Serena thought walking around. As she noticed in some places their were bright lights and colors and yet in other parts were dark and black. That's when it came to her into her mind.  
  
As she stood looking around a voice said "You know why your here" It was creepy and cold.  
  
Serena whirled and saw herself step out of one of the darkest parts of her mind. Well it was her but it wasn't. This part of her had long blue-black hair and black eyes. She backed up and bumped into someone. She turned and saw another part of herself. This one came out of the brightest most colorful spot in her mind. She looked sort of like Neo-Queen Serenity except for a different way of dressing and hair-do. She also looked a lot more angelic.  
  
"You're scaring her" she said chasting the dark Serena who just shrugged.  
  
"Who are you !!!!!! " Serena exclaimed while trying to keep calm.  
  
"We're you dummy " the dark one said.  
  
"But if it makes it easier for you, you can call me Crystal " the light one said glaring at the dark one.  
  
The dark one sighed and said "And you can call me Twilight"  
  
Serena gave a slight nod and asked "Why am I here "  
  
"Your here to finally settle this war that has been going on inside of you. Your good side has been fighting your bad side for to long. Its time to choose a side. Right now you're in half-half mode but you can't stay that way forever. Your decision today will affect the future choose carefully." Crystal said  
  
Twilight snorted "Great scare her into your side. You see kid we're here to try and convince you to choose our side. We're here to try and help you realize who you are" Twilight said then motioned to Serena. "I mean you can't stay that way forever. Look at yourself" A mirror appeared in front of her. Serena looked in it and gasped.  
  
Illusion Part 8  
  
Serena let out a gasp as she saw the changes she had gone. Her hair was longer an in-between of Twilights and Crystals. Half of it was white the other was black. She looked closer into the mirror and saw one of her eyes was deep blue and the other was dark black as if no light passed through it.  
  
She stumbled back in surprise muttering "Oh Goddess" repeatedly.  
  
"Now do you see the importance of this" Crystal asked gently and Serena nodded.  
  
"Good now we can start" Twilight said rubbing her hands together then she cast a sidelong look to Crystal and asked "You going first or should I"  
  
Crystal looked surprised and said "I will go first"  
  
She pulled Serena through for a walk through her memories.  
  
"You were never evil. All of the bad things you have done were done mainly out of confusion. I mean remember whenever you did something good you got a warm fuzzy feeling. You enjoyed being nice and you received much more from it. Kindness was the reward you received. True friendship not false pretences waiting for you to turn their back on them to shove in the knife" Crystal said in her gentle voice.  
  
Twilight snorted causing Crystal to frown.  
  
"My turn" Twilight said grabbing Serena's arm and leading her the other way  
  
"Think of it this way. When you were good all people did was ever abuse you your friends" She exaggerated the friends with contempt "made fun of you. They put you down. They doubted you and insulted you. And you just took it knowing that, that was the way they saw you. Had they really know you they would have seen passed the illusion but did they? No they didn't, they never bothered to scratch past the surface. To dig through the layers. They took you at face value thinking you a ditz or an airhead. Did they ever try scratching beneath the surface to look inside you? Well did they? No they thought you were incompetent. Look for yourself. Memories don't lie." Twilight said scornfully as she made a bunch of memories come forward.  
  
"So what's it going to be" they asked together then shot each other resentful looks. And Serena thought.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Pluto was on the edge of her seat this was the part she was interested in. Some popcorn spilled over the top of the hug carton from the sudden movement. Serena's life was definatly better than the soap operas.  
  
"Well hurry up and decide already. I don't have all day" She yelled as Serena stayed quiet. Bored she changed it to see what Kit was up to. Hopefully it would be more interesting than watching Serena trying to make a decision that could make or break the World.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kit was kneeling next to Serena's body. She was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I know you never meant for dad to die. I just overreacted it was too much to take in. I guess it just scared me to think I didn't know you. But I do. Maybe I didn't know your past but I do know you. You are not evil or you would not have tried to get out. Or you wouldn't have tried so hard to get rid of Beryl and all the others. No matter what you do you can never truly be evil because all the good out weights the bad." Kit bowed to Selene and prayed that Serena heard. And Serena did.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Pluto yelled out as the image became fuzzy at the best part Serena's decision. She chunked her tub of popcorn at it.  
  
" Damnit" she yelled as she began to smack the screen with her staff. "I never get to see the good stuff" she whined stamping her foot. She yelled out all her frustration then tried to do breathing exercises to calm down.  
  
"Aw fuck this I'm going to go mess with some idiots lives" she said giving up and grinning madly. She disappeared in a flash of purple light.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
As Kits words came to her Serena made her decision. She made it known to her mind. Kit gasped as Serena's body began to glow and her hair grew long and returned to blond. The eyebrow ring disappeared and the hole healed unnoticed by Kit the bellybutton ring stayed. When Serena woke up the two hugged and had a long overdue talk. Then Serena changed into a pale blue cotton dress and went out for a walk in the gardens. As she sniffed the flowers she said without turning around  
  
"Why hello Blaze isn't this a surprise". She said it a tad sarcastically.  
  
Blaze gave a knowing smile for hidden, mainly in the back of Serena's hair were small traces of black. Almost impossible to see. Serena smiled back  
  
"Now is that anyway you say thanks to your older sister" Blaze asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Should I be thanking you" Serena shot back raising an eyebrow then turned and walked away. Leaving Blaze smiling as the full moon shone down on them. Then finally left in a flash of red light.  
  
THE END  
  
Crappy ending huh ? Yeah I know it was lame but you can still lie to me. *pout* There was suppose to be a sequal explaining Blaze but it never happened. Well tell me what you think. Coming up next is Love and War its an alternative reality story. You know one of those if they weren't Sailor Moon. Well gotta book review me what ya think. 


End file.
